Fluid containers are used to store fluid therein and supply the fluid to a respective fluid applicator such as a print head of an image forming apparatus. The fluid may be ejected from the print head onto a recording medium. The fluid containers may contain various colors of ink, respectively, and be removably installed in a respective receiver slot of a receiving unit of the image forming apparatus. The fluid containers may include a key set forming a key pattern conforming to a receiver key pattern of the respective receiver slot of the receiving unit. The key pattern and corresponding conforming receiver key pattern assists in having a respective fluid container containing an appropriately-colored fluid installed in the appropriate receiver slot of the receiving unit of the image forming apparatus.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.